Frozen: A Different Tale
by Myfrozenparadise
Summary: There's a Prophecy... Anna never goes after Elsa right away...Kristoff doesn't really want to help Anna...right? And Hans wants to marry Anna.. and fast. The re-telling of Frozen in a different way. Rated T just cause.
1. Chapter 1

_In the kingdom of Arendelle their was a King and a Queen_

_They both adore their daughters the princesses_

_But one fateful night an accident did occur_

_And the oldest sister hid in fear_

_For she knew about the prophecy mentioned by to trolls_

_And every day her power continued to grow…_

_And even on that fateful day when the king and queen died_

_She still continued to hide,_

_But alas today is a special day_

_For Princess Elsa shall be queen.._

* * *

**Pageant Kids:**

Winter's gone and Spring is springing

Shines the sun with warmth of old

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!

We're done with being cold

(with "dong, ding-dong" repeated under)

Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant,

All of Arendelle is glad!

Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!

Spring's good and Winter's bad.

(in 4-part round)

Winter's gone and Spring is springing,

Shines the sun with warmth of old.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!

We're done with being cold.

(as parts individually finish, the round eventually ends with the last line being sung in unison)

Brrrrrrr!

**Pageant Director:**

Good! And exeunt group. Narrators come down stage, with confidence!

**Pageant Kid 1:**

We celebrate spring,

We know once it's here,

The ancient troll prophecy

Won't come to pass this year.

Phew

**Pageant Kid 2:**

What is this prophecy?

What did it say?

Well, that is the subject

Of our little play!

**Pageant Director:**

Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!

**Pageant Trolls:**

(Spoken while trying to hold in laughter)

Your future is bleak

Your kingdom will splinter

Your land shall be c... (The kids finally lose it and crack up.)

**Pageant Director:**

STOP! Stop these shenanigans! This is not some silly comedy, Nils Norberg, this is the Trolls' Prophecy. This could be our fate. Give me your gum. Take it from "your future is bleak."

**Pageant Trolls:**

(More Serious)

Your future is bleak

Your kingdom will splinter

Your land shall be cursed

With unending winter

**Pageant Director:**

Good. Going on.

Pageant Kid 3:

With blasts of cold will come dark art,

**Pageant Kid 4**:

And a ruler

With a frozen heart!

**Pageant Kid 5:**

Then all will perish in snow and ice!

**Pageant Kids 3,4 & 5:**

Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!

**Pageant Kid:**

(Whispered)

What's a sword sacrifice?

**Other Pageant Kid:**

(Whispered)

Beats me.

**Pageant Director:**

Quiet!

**Pageant Kid 6**:

But Frozen starvation is not today's date!

Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!

The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect...

**Pageant Director:**

That will do.

**Pageant Kid 6:**

(Continued)

Role model this land has ever seen!

Princess Elsa! I really love her!

Becomes our QUEEN!

**Kid:**

Look! There she is!

All Children:

(Whispers ad lib)

* * *

Elsa walked around the kingdom for the first time in years. She couldn't complain she liked it out here. She bowed to all of her future subjects and made her way into the palace shaking with fear. She looked down at her hands.. covered by gloves hiding a secret she desperately needs to hide.

She made her way into her bed chambers staring at her father's portrait

_Theres still some time to run.._

She shook her head knowing that her sister was too young to run a kingdom all by herself

_But the prophecy..._

"I'm **NOT** the prophecy!" she huffed to herself

* * *

In another part of the castle a very sleepy Princess Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes

_i'm am NOT a morning person_

She suddenly gasped

"Its Coronation Day!"

She quickly dressed herself and brushed her hair into a brain bun/crown

she grabbed Gerda hands spinning her around

"Its Coronation Day!"

**Anna:**

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

She ran to the ballroom

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

She climbed up to this swing-like stucture

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]

What if I meet... the _one_?

Tonight imagine me gowned and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance _sigh_

**Elsa**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

**Elsa:**

But it's only for today

**Anna:**

It's only for today

**Elsa:**

It's agony to wait

**Anna:**

It's agony to wait

**Elsa:**

Tell the guards to open up the gate

**Anna:**

The gate!

For the first time in forever

**Elsa:**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

**Anna:**

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

**Elsa:**

Be the good girl you always have to be

**Anna:**

A chance to change my lonely world

**Elsa:**

Conceal

**Anna:**

A chance to find true love

**Elsa:**

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

**Anna:**

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

She smiled as the ran down the stairs

_Today is the da-_

"Oof! Woah!" She shirked as she was thrown onto a boat

_Ow! What the heck?_

"Hey!" She said looking at the person who hit her

_Oh wow he's soo cute..._

"Hey.." She nervously scoffed smiling

_Maybe he could be the one...?_

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this first chapter of this story. The idea kinda just popped into my head and I will continue to update soon! Please review because I want to hear your thoughts etc.**

**Myfrozenparadise :) **


	2. Chapter 2

******hey guys! I'm so sorry that this is going to be a short chapter but I promise that I will update! That is if you guys review and tell me how you like the story so far! So please R&R and I will update as soon as possible **

******Question: Who is your favorite couple from Frozen? (Answer in review!) **

******Answer: Kristanna cause they are soo darn cute!**

******Disclaimer:I sadly do not own frozen or the characters or any of the songs used during this story! **

**"Oh my goodness are you all right?" He asked her **

**"Yea.. I'm uh.. just fine.." She smiled at him **

**They stared at each other **

**"Oh! Umm.. Let me introduce myself... Admiral Westergard but I'm also known as Prince Hans" he held out her hand to her **

**She grabbed it "Princess Anna of Arendelle" she gave a little curtsy **

**He gasped "My Lady" he bowed **

**His horse bowed too making the boat tip sideways **

**"Woah! Woah! Woah!" He said surprised grabbing on to her**

**_Woah! _**

**"Hello" she nervously muttered**

**His horse put his hoof down if the boat again only to make them tip the other way..**

**"Oh... um hello... Again" she mumbled **

**They both stood up **

**"I'm so sorry.. I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse... And um.. Every moment after" **

**"No! N-no no it's fine!" She rushed **

**"I mean if you hit my sister Elsa it would be yesh! but lucky for you it was just me" she smiled petting his horse**

**_Did she really call herself a just?_**

**"****_Just _****you?" He looked at her confused **

**She smiled and nodded her head **

**I'm the distance the church bells were ringing **

**"The bells! The coronation!" She exclaimed snapping out of her daze **

**"I have to go!" She back up and let out a little shriek after bumping into a pole **

**_Oh gosh am I always so embarrassing?_**

**She turned around. "Uh... Bye!" She waved then ran off **

**He waved back as did his horse once again making the boat fall on top of him **

**_She's some princess _**

**He smiled **

**_Ugh how long have I been here my feet hurt so bad _**

**Anna watched the ceremony as the priest was still giving his lecture **

**She felt a pang of jealousy towards all the other guests sitting in their chairs... Some where even asleep! **

**_Lucky! _****She thought **

**Out of the Corner of her eye she saw Admiral Westergard sitting next to a guy who fell asleep in him **

**He waved at her. She waved back **

**_I can't wait until the ball tonight! I'll finally meet him and we will dance the night away and we will eventually live happily ever after _****she smiled**

**Elsa was scared **

**_It's almost over _**

**She looked up and saw her sister Anna smiling and completely lost in her daydream **

**_I hope that today she can be happy because tomorrow the gates are closing for sure._**

**The priest held out a pillow that held the royal scepter and bowl**

**She reached out to grab then when she heard the dreadful words **

**"Your Majesty... The gloves**

**_Wait what?_**

**She nervously slowly took off her gloves**

**_Elsa what have you done_**

**_Your magic will only grow _**

**_Do the magic!_**

**_A sword sacrifice! _**

**_She's ice cold.. _**

**_Fear...will be your enemy _**

**_Daddy...where's elsa? _**

**_We will keep her powers hidden... from everyone!_**

**_Your land will be cursed with unending winter _**

**_Born with the powers... Or Crushed?_**

**_By a ruler with a frozen heart... _**

**_She won't remember I have powers? _**

**_It's for the best..._**

**_Don't let it show..._**

******Please write a review! **

**__****Myfrozenparadise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's an update! i know i know its seems a lot like the movie but it will start to change.. trust me! Disclaimer: i don't own frozen or any of the songs performed… so enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she slowly grabbed the scepter and bowl signaling that she will become another great leader like all the past kings and queens

She held her breath, listening to the priest say his speech

_Don't feel it _

She looked down and let out a small gasp

Frost..

_Don't let it show _

_Don't let it show_

She heard the end of his speech and quickly spun around put down the items and quickly put on her gloves

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Everyone joyfully chanted

She smiled

_It's okay... It's over... It's going to be okay.._

* * *

Festive Music filled the room

Elsa glanced around from the small balcony out side the ballroom smiling when seeing everyone was enjoying themselves;laughter and chatter could be heard throughout the ballroom

"Your majesty! It's almost time for your entrance" Kai exclaimed

"Thank you. I will be there shortly."

_Where's Anna? _

She looked around and shrugged

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai announced

_Okay.. Here we go.._

She slowly walked in the room watching everyone bow down and for a moment she felt as if she was truly meant to be the ruler they thought she was…

"Princess Anna of Arendelle"

Anna came in running and she waved at everyone before Kai grabbed her shoulders and brought her next to her

"Wait! i don't think i'm supposed to- oh! okay" she mumbled

everyone cheered and clapped for them

_i wonder if i should talk to her?_

"Hi." she whispered smiling at her

"Hi-Hi me?" she squeaked looking surprised

"Um.. Hi."

_Well… that went… well_

"You look beautiful!"

"Th-thank you! You look beautifuller!" She exclaimed

"Uh I mean not fuller but m-more beautiful" she corrected herself

Elsa let out a small laugh.

"Thank you."

They continued their conversation until a short white-Baird man came walking over to them.

He led Anna away on the dance floor and Elsa chuckles at how he danced too fast and made up moves of his own. And poor Anna couldn't keep up.

Elsa laughed as Anna walked up to her clearly exhausted from the Duke's dance

"Well he was spritely!" She exclaimed

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna agreed tugging at her shoe

"Are you okay?"

"Yea! Never been better! This is so nice... I wish we could do this all the time." She stated

"Me too." Elsa agreed

_Your land shall be cursed _

_With unending winter _

"But it can't"

"But why not? I mean-"

"It just can't" she turned around

Her heart dropped seeing Anna leave

_Maybe it's better this way _

* * *

_I can't believe Elsa! What did I ever do to her? Why does she still shut me out? _

She made her way across the ballroom before bumping into someone

_Hans_

"Princess Anna" he bowed

She curtsied

"How are you since our...um incident this morning?"

She smiled "just fine."

Her bowed down

"Shall we dance?"

He picked her up and they gracefully danced across the floor, talked about the likes and dislikes and Anna told him about how Elsa shut her out. She learned that he had 12 other brothers.

"I would never shut you out.

she happily sighed

Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

Hans: I love crazy!

Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

Hans:

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

Anna: [giggles]

Anna: But with you...

Hans: But with you

Hans: I found my place...

Anna: I see your face...

Both:

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Anna:

With you!

Hans:

With you!

Anna:

With you!

Hans: With you!

Both: Love is an open door...

Hans: I mean it's crazy...

Anna: What?

Hans: We finish each other's-

Anna: Sandwiches!

Hans: That's what I was gonna say!

Anna: I've never met someone-

Both:

Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

Hans: You-

Anna: And I-

Hans: Were-

Anna: Just-

Both: Meant to be!

Anna: Say goodbye...

Hans: Say goodbye...

Both:

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Anna: With you!

Hans: With you!

Both: Love is an open door...

Hans: Can I say something crazy?

Anna: [giggles]

Hans: Will you marry me?

Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

_Finally my is going to be perfect!_

"I cant wait to tell Elsa!" she exclaimed pulling Hans back inside the ballroom searching for her sister.

**Please review! and check out my other story Two Way Surprise because i might continue it IDK! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**myfrozenparadise :) **


End file.
